Without you
by vane84
Summary: Les créatures surnaturelles de Beacon Hills sont abattues les unes après les autres. Ces tueries sont gratuites et seront aussi à l'origine de dommages collatéraux mais qui en est l'instigateur ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Voici ma nouvelle et certainement dernière fic sur teen wolf. Une idée qui a traversé l'esprit de ma béta et je l'ai prise au mot ! Soyons clair, il s'agit d'une deathfic. C'est ma première (et probablement la dernière) et je suis bien consciente que ça ne plait pas à tout le monde mais bon, je me lance !**_

 _ **Ceux qui me lisent savent que je ne publie mes fics qu'une fois qu'elle est complètement écrite, lue et relue par mes soins puis corrigée par ma béta (merciiiiii). Il est donc important que vous sachiez que cette fic est écrite depuis déjà au moins 2 mois (elle fait 6 chapitres). Pourquoi je dis ça ? Parce que malheureusement, tout au long de ma fic, il y a des similitudes avec la saison 6B (je ne dirai pas lesquelles pour ne pas spoiler ceux qui n'ont pas vu les épisodes). Je dois vous avouer que j'ai été déçue de voir ça parce que je ne veux pas que vous croyez que je plagie teen wolf ! Tout est pure coïncidence ! Ma béta en est témoin !**_

 _ **Voila, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

La cérémonie de remise de diplômes s'était bien passée et tout le monde, même Malia, avait été reçue. La vie avait repris son cours, la fin de l'été approchant, plus qu'un mois et chacun partirait dans son université. Malheureusement, ils seraient tous éparpillés aux quatre coins du pays et même Stiles avait compris que c'était dans l'ordre des choses et qu'on ne pourrait pas l'empêcher. Ils avaient décidé ce soir-là d'aller camper, entre amis. Scott, Malia, Stiles et Lydia étaient là. Ils avaient ri toute la soirée, en écoutant de la musique, tout comme de jeunes adultes insouciants pourraient le faire. Ils étaient tous autour du feu, Lydia adossée contre le torse de Stiles alors que ce dernier racontait une nouvelle fois les boutades du coach :

\- J'avais donc enclenché l'alarme pour vous faire tous sortir, _commença le jeune homme_ , et là je vois Lydia se figer en me regardant ! Il était juste derrière moi ! Il m'a attrapé par l'oreille, m'a traîné dehors et m'a dit « Si j'avais quatre ans de moins, je te frapperais » ! _finit-il en fou rire suivi de ses amis_. Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire !

\- Je crois qu'on ne le saura jamais ! _ajouta Scott_.

Tandis qu'ils riaient joyeusement, Scott reçut un sms. Il le regarda et perdit immédiatement son sourire, ce que remarqua son meilleur ami.

\- Scott ?

\- Euh, c'est un sms de Deaton… Satomi, Brett et sa sœur ont été retrouvés morts.

\- Comment ? _continua Stiles_.

\- Attends je lui demande, _répondit-il en joignant le geste à la parole_.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on rentre ? _demanda Malia_.

\- On est au milieu de la nuit, _intervint le jeune homme_.

\- Et ? _insista la coyote_.

\- Bah avec Lydia on n'a pas votre vision infra-rouge !

\- Deaton m'a répondu… ils sont morts d'une balle en pleine tête… une balle remplie d'aconit.

\- Ok donc ce sont des chasseurs qui les ont traqués, _continua Stiles_.

\- Bon, allons-nous coucher, _dit l'alpha_. Et demain on part à la première heure.

Personne ne renchérit et chacun regagna sa tente. Stiles et Lydia s'installèrent dans la leur. Le jeune homme semblait préoccupé.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? _demanda la banshee_.

\- La meute de Satomi est pacifique, et puis Brett et sa sœur n'étaient que des gamins. Pourquoi des chasseurs voudraient les éliminer ?

\- Ecoute, on ira voir Argent demain et il en saura certainement plus. C'est tragique mais ne commence pas à te faire des films parce que sinon tu vas gigoter toute la nuit et je n'arriverais pas à dormir.

\- Oh, désolé. Parlons d'autre chose alors… Ton père a réussi à te trouver un appartement à Cambridge ?

\- Oui. Ce sera parfait pour quand tu viendras me voir !

\- Oh, _répondit-il en faisant la moue_.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Ça veut dire que tu ne viendras pas à D.C. ?

\- Stiles, je pense qu'on sera plus tranquille dans mon appartement que dans ta chambre d'université, tu ne crois pas ?

\- C'est pas faux…

\- Et puis il n'y a qu'une heure et demi de vol entre Boston et D.C.

\- Tu as raison, comme ça on sera tranquille et on pourra faire ce qu'on veut… _dit-il en l'embrassant_.

\- … tout ce qu'on veut, _renchérit-elle_.

Ces dernières semaines ressemblaient à un rêve éveillé pour le jeune couple. Même si Stiles avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps, il avait été patient et doux avec Lydia. Il l'avait courtisé, sachant que cela plairait à sa bien-aimée. Rapidement, ils étaient devenus inséparables, comme si cette séparation avec l'histoire de la chevauchée sauvage avait été comme une révélation. Lydia avait enfin pu s'apercevoir de ses sentiments envers le jeune homme et dès lors, elle ne l'avait plus quitté. Même s'ils n'allaient pas dans la même université, elle savait qu'ils se verraient souvent et s'appelleraient tous les jours. Alors dans l'attente de cette nouvelle séparation, ils passaient le plus de temps possible ensemble. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement quand il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Elle sourit, amusée de son comportement.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? _demanda-t-elle_.

\- Tu es tellement belle. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, je suis juste désolée de ne m'en rendre compte que maintenant.

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça, on a toute la vie pour en profiter !

Il l'embrassa sur le front puis la regarda une dernière fois. Ensuite, elle se blottit contre lui et ils s'endormirent rapidement au rythme du battement de leur cœur.

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit, Scott entra dans la tente de Stiles et Lydia. Il secoua le jeune homme qui se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Nom de dieu Scott, ça va pas de me réveiller comme ça !

\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

\- Qui est là ? _demanda Lydia_.

\- Je ne sais pas. Malia et moi, on va rôder. Restez éveillés si jamais on doit partir. Ne bougez pas, _ajouta-t-il en partant_.

\- Habille-toi, on ne sait jamais, _dit Stiles_.

La banshee ne réfléchit pas un instant et s'habilla puis empaqueta leurs affaires. Une fois fait, elle se réfugia dans les bras de son homme. Ce dernier, la serrant contre lui, sentit qu'elle avait le pouls rapide.

\- Hey, ce n'est rien, tu dois te calmer, _commença-t-il_.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, comme si mon cœur se serrait dans un étau.

\- Ça va aller, voyons, _ajouta-t-il en la serrant contre lui_.

Il se balança lentement, comme pour la bercer, alors qu'il sentait l'angoisse de Lydia grandir. Soudain, des coups de feu surgirent dans le calme de la forêt. Lydia et Stiles se regardèrent. Des rugissements de loups s'ajoutèrent aux coups de feu qui avaient repris.

\- Ok, je vais aller voir si je peux faire quelque chose, _dit Stiles_. Toi, tu te couches et tu ne bouges pas d'ici, ok ?

\- Stiles...

\- Ecoute, ils ont peut-être besoin de moi. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de ne pas bouger et je reviens vite. Appelle du renfort.

Il l'embrassa puis sortit silencieusement de la tente. Il avança dans le noir, en écoutant d'où provenaient les tirs puis il entendit un cri de douleur. Rapidement, il se dirigea vers l'origine de ce hurlement qui semblait appartenir à Scott. Au fil du temps, Stiles avait réussi à déterminer les hurlements de chacun de ses amis. Après de longues minutes d'angoisse, il finit par tomber sur l'alpha qui se trouvait à terre mais conscient :

\- Hey Scott, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Des chasseurs, il y en a partout.

\- Balles remplies d'aconit ?

\- Ouais, _répondit-il en grognant de douleur_. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! Tu pourrais te faire tuer !

\- En attendant, c'est moi qui pourrais te sauver la vie ! Aller, viens.

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas la réponse de son ami et l'aida à se lever. Scott avait visiblement pris une balle en plein ventre et Stiles l'aidait à avancer, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Il avait profité d'une accalmie pour avancer avec son meilleur ami. Il voulait le ramener au campement et trouver Malia. En attendant, Stiles galérait à marcher avec Scott qui prenait appui sur lui. Soudain, les coups de feu reprirent et le jeune homme sentit une douleur le prendre dans l'épaule, ce qui le fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber, emmenant Scott dans sa chute. Stiles grogna à son tour en se tenant l'épaule gauche. L'alpha, bien qu'anesthésié par sa propre blessure, se traina jusqu'à son ami et vit qu'il avait été touché à l'épaule :

\- Et merde ! _dit l'alpha_. Ça va ?

\- Ça fait un mal de chien ! Tu aurais pu prévenir !

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

\- Nom de dieu… Mais ils sont qui pour tirer d'abord et poser les questions après ? Tu crois que ce sont les mêmes qui ont tué Satomi ?

\- Ce serait une sacrée coïncidence quand même ! Tu vas pouvoir te relever ?

\- Il va bien falloir ! On va devoir avancer entre les balles.

Le jeune homme commença par s'asseoir tout en se tenant l'épaule. Il y regarda de plus près et vit qu'il avait perdu déjà pas mal de sang mais il devait rester concentré sinon il tomberait rapidement dans les pommes. Il se releva en grognant, aida Scott et ils continuèrent à avancer. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que leur avancée se faisait au ralenti et que tout commençait à tanguer autour de lui, Stiles entendit un cri qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille : c'était celui de Lydia. Il se figea et regarda Scott, lui aussi ayant reconnu le cri.

\- Vas-y ! _dit l'alpha_.

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il laissa son ami et partit en courant vers le campement. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, il y arriva et retrouva Lydia devant la tente.

\- Lydia ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Tu es blessé ? _dit-elle paniqué_.

\- Je vais bien. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as réussi à appeler les renforts ?

\- J'ai eu Argent. Ils ne sont pas loin.

\- Mais alors pourquoi as-tu crié ?

Elle se perdit dans son regard. Il comprit que quelque chose de grave allait se passer. Elle lui prit alors les mains.

\- Rappelle-toi que je t'aime, _murmura-t-elle_.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une détonation se fit entendre, celle d'un fusil. Ce fut à cet instant que sa vie bascula à tout jamais. Il sentit une violente douleur dans le thorax. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'une tâche rouge commençait à se former sur son torse en plus de la blessure à l'épaule qu'il avait. Puis il redressa la tête et vit que Lydia avait été touchée en plein cœur, certainement la même balle qui les avait traversés de part en part. Ils tombèrent ensemble à terre, l'un à côté de l'autre. La douleur résonnait dans tout son corps mais ça l'importait peu. Il se traîna sur quelques centimètres pour se retrouver face à sa bien-aimée. Elle avait les yeux ouverts, du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche.

\- Hey, Lydia, _dit-il en lui prenant les mains_. Mon cœur, Lydia ?

\- Ça va… aller.

\- Ne parle pas… A l'aide ! _hurla-t-il tandis que Scott s'approchait difficilement d'eux_.

\- … t'aime.

\- Moi aussi. Reste avec moi s'il te plait.

Elle lui sourit puis finit par fermer les yeux pour toujours. Stiles se mit alors à hurler son nom. Scott se trouvait devant eux, une main sur la bouche, ne croyant pas ce qu'il était en train de voir. Lydia était sans vie et Stiles pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en la serrant fort contre lui, comme si cela pouvait la ramener. Soudain, l'alpha entendit que d'autres tireurs ripostaient aux tirs les visant. Il vit Malia arriver en un seul morceau puis Argent, quelques instants plus tard. Tous se trouvaient devant leurs amis à terre puis Scott dit à Argent que Stiles était grièvement blessé au thorax. Le chasseur savait qu'il devait emmener le jeune homme à l'hôpital et qu'il lui incomberait donc la lourde tâche de lui faire lâcher le corps de la banshee. Il s'accroupit alors devant Stiles :

\- Stiles… on doit t'emmener à l'hôpital.

\- Lydia, réponds-moi mon cœur, je t'en prie, _continua-t-il en se balançant d'avant en arrière avec le corps de la banshee contre lui_.

Il avait le corps secoué de spasmes tellement il pleurait et du fait qu'il était en état de choc à cause de ses blessures. Argent savait que ce qui allait arriver ne serait plaisant pour personne mais il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Il se rapprocha du jeune homme et regarda Malia qui comprit qu'elle devait l'aider s'ils voulaient pouvoir emmener Stiles à l'hôpital. Le chasseur se plaça derrière Stiles et posa ses mains sur ses bras pour qu'il arrête de se balancer. Malia, elle, se mit devant et saisit délicatement le corps de son amie mais Stiles ne voulait pas la lâcher. Argent observa la coyote qui comprit qu'elle devait faire vite. Tandis qu'Argent mettait ses mains sur celles de Stiles, elle prit Lydia dans ses bras. Le jeune homme hurla son nom et chacun sentit son cœur se déchirer. Voir la peine de leur ami s'ajouta à celle qu'ils éprouvaient déjà pour la perte de la banshee. Argent tenait fermement Stiles dans ses bras et il put rapidement constater qu'il avait perdu énormément de sang. Il sentait son corps trembler de chagrin puis soudain, il sentit que Stiles ne bougeait plus.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Je savais que cette histoire ne plairait pas forcément mais je ne pensais pas que ça ne plairait à personne..._**

 ** _merci à ma béta_**

* * *

Argent posa son index et son majeur sur la carotide du jeune homme puis souffla de soulagement. Il avait encore un pouls mais sa respiration semblait saccadée.

\- Emmenez-le à l'hôpital, _commença Scott_. On va appeler Deaton, il va venir me soigner et on s'occupera de Lydia.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? _demanda le chasseur_.

\- Prenez soin de lui. On arrivera dès qu'on pourra.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Argent pour passer à l'action. Il prit le corps du jeune homme dans ses bras et le ramena rapidement à sa voiture. Sur la route, il avait appelé Mélissa pour qu'elle l'accueille avec le personnel nécessaire puis il contacta le shérif pour l'informer de la situation.

\- Lydia est morte ? _demanda le shérif, sous le choc_.

\- Oui et Stiles a reçu deux balles.

\- Comment va mon fils ? Ses blessures sont graves ? Est-il conscient ? _demanda-t-il, paniqué_.

\- Je m'occupe de lui, _répondit-il, se voulant rassurant_. Je l'emmène à l'hôpital, Melissa nous y attend.

\- Argent, si jamais il venait à…

Le shérif ne put finir sa phrase, dépassé par ses émotions.

\- Shérif, votre fils va avoir besoin de vous plus que jamais, _dit-il avec toute la compassion dont il était capable._

\- Je sais. J'arrive et j'envoie une équipe au campement.

Argent raccrocha et se gara devant l'entrée des urgences. Mélissa sortit avec un brancard ainsi que le Dr Geyer.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? _demanda le médecin_.

\- Ils étaient en forêt et ils ont été pris pour cible par des chasseurs. Il a deux blessures : une à l'épaule et une autre au thorax, les balles l'ont traversé de part en part. Il commençait à suffoquer sur place.

\- Il doit avoir un pneumothorax, _répondit le médecin_. J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas d'hémorragie interne. C'est le seul blessé ?

\- Il y a une victime qui a été touchée mortellement.

\- Qui ? _demanda Mélissa_.

\- Lydia.

L'infirmière porta sa main devant sa bouche, choquée par la nouvelle. Le Dr Geyer ne connaissait pas bien la jeune fille mais il savait que c'était une amie de Liam.

\- Mélissa, je sais que la situation est tragique mais on doit sauver ce gamin.

\- Oui docteur, _répondit-elle les larmes coulant sur ses joues_.

Ils emportèrent ainsi Stiles à l'intérieur de l'hôpital afin de tout faire pour le sauver.

* * *

Deaton était arrivé rapidement et avait soigné Scott. Il était resté un bon moment devant le corps de Lydia, lui aussi choqué. Puis Parrish apparut :

\- Non… _dit-il en soupirant_. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Des chasseurs nous ont tirés dessus sans raison. Apparemment, nous n'avons pas été les seuls pris pour cible ce soir, _répondit Scott_. Des membres de la meute de Satomi sont morts aussi. Si je suis en vie c'est grâce à Stiles.

\- Où est-il ?

\- A l'hôpital, _intervint Malia_. Il est grièvement blessé.

\- Donc ils ne cherchent même pas à savoir qui est qui avant de tirer, _continua l'adjoint au shérif_. Qui sont-ils ?

\- Argent les a fait fuir mais je peux vous garantir qu'on va trouver leurs identités et pourquoi ils veulent nous tuer. Cette fois-ci, il n'est pas question d'une liste de créatures surnaturelles à abattre, là il est question d'exécution sans sommation. Ils ont tué Lydia et ils ne vont pas s'en sortir indemne, parole d'alpha.

Parrish fit un signe de la tête, comprenant l'état d'esprit de Scott. Il s'apprêtait à s'approcher du corps de Lydia quand Scott l'arrêta. Il lui dit que c'était à lui de l'emmener. L'adjoint ne vit aucune objection et regarda l'alpha prendre délicatement le corps de leur amie, les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

L'opération de Stiles s'était bien passée et dès qu'il avait montré des signes de réveil, il avait été emmené dans une chambre. Scott, Malia et le shérif s'y trouvaient. Ils étaient comme de véritables lions en cage en attendant le réveil du jeune homme. Scott s'était proposé de s'occuper de son ami lorsqu'il aurait repris ses esprits et qu'il comprendrait que Lydia n'était plus là. Le shérif acquiesça car il savait que seul son meilleur ami pourrait le calmer.

L'alpha avait le cœur qui battait fort, il était très nerveux, ne sachant pas s'il trouverait les mots pour réconforter son frère de cœur. Il savait toute la peine à laquelle Stiles devrait faire face, lui-même l'ayant vécu avec Allison. Si lui s'en était sorti à l'époque, c'était grâce à ses amis et sa mère mais Stiles aurait-il seulement la force d'affronter la réalité ? Un tas de questions et de sentiments le taraudaient à cet instant précis quand ils virent que le jeune homme commençait à se réveiller. Le shérif s'assit sur le lit, contre son fils.

\- Hey Stiles.

\- Papa ? _dit-il difficilement_.

\- Tout va bien mon grand. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur, tu sais comme…

Soudain, Stiles s'arrêta. Il s'était réveillé cotonneux et endolori mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il était à l'hôpital, entouré de ses amis et il sentait ton torse douloureux. Son bras était tenu en écharpe. Il regarda alors autour de lui et comprit ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Où est Lydia ?

Tous regardèrent Scott. Ce dernier fit un petit signe de la tête. Le shérif embrassa son fils, Malia lui passa tendrement la main dans ses cheveux et ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant Stiles plus inquiet que jamais. Il se retrouva face à Scott qui venait de s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Stiles, est-ce que tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ?

\- On était en train de camper tous ensemble. J'étais dans la tente avec Lydia… Scott, où est-elle ?

\- Nous avons été attaqué par des chasseurs, ça te revient ?

\- Scott, où est Lydia ? _continua-t-il sentant la panique monter en lui_.

\- J'ai été touché et tu es venu. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Puis on est revenu au campement et avec Lydia, vous avez été pris pour cible.

\- Scott ?

\- Stiles… Lydia nous a quittés.

Le cerveau du jeune homme tournait à plein régime. Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête puis au fur et à mesure du récit de l'alpha, tout lui revint en mémoire, jusqu'au moment où la femme de sa vie avait fermé ses yeux alors qu'il la tenait contre lui. Un énorme chagrin l'envahit. L'alpha comprit que son ami avait repris ses esprits et vit son visage changer du tout au tout. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues puis il regarda son meilleur ami :

\- Scott, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller…

\- Je suis là mon frère.

\- Non, c'est pas possible, _dit-il en commençant à bouger_.

\- Reste là, tu vas te faire lâcher tes points de suture.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Je veux retrouver Lydia, _répondit-il, toujours en pleurs alors qu'il tentait de s'asseoir dans le lit._

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser sortir de ton lit.

\- Scott…

\- Je sais Stiles, je sais…

Scott connaissait malheureusement la peine qui touchait Stiles de plein fouet, lui-même l'ayant vécu après la mort de son premier amour. Il savait aussi qu'aucune parole ne pourrait le soulager alors suite à ces quelques mots simples mais tellement remplis de compassion et d'amour, Scott prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras où ce dernier déversa tout son chagrin. Le jeune homme serrait de toutes ses forces l'alpha qui ne l'aurait lâché pour rien au monde. Soudain il sentit le corps de Stiles se contracter, signe qu'il souffrait physiquement. Il posa alors sa main sur son épaule et lui retira sa douleur.

\- Allez, tu dois te rallonger. Tu as eu un pneumothorax et tu es encore fragile, _dit-il en l'aidant à s'allonger._ Tu dois te reposer si tu veux guérir.

\- A quoi bon, _répondit-il en se mettant sur le côté, dos à Scott_.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- J'aimerais être seul s'il te plait.

\- Stiles…

\- Scott, _termina le jeune homme en se tournant vers l'alpha, les joues trempées de sanglots_.

Scott ne voulut pas renchérir, lui-même ayant beaucoup de mal à se contrôler pour ne pas pleurer. Il devait rester fort pour son meilleur ami mais il savait aussi qu'il aurait besoin de temps pour accepter la situation. Stiles se repositionna sur le côté tandis que Scott posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je vais te laisser te reposer. Je repasserai plus tard.

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Il n'insista pas et sortit de la chambre où le shérif, Mélissa et Malia l'attendaient.

\- Comment va-t-il ? _demanda Noah_.

\- Aussi bien qu'on peut l'être après une tragédie comme celle-ci. Vous connaissez cette peine.

\- En effet.

\- Vous avez prévenu les parents de Lydia ?

\- Je suis allé voir Nathalie. Lui annoncer cette nouvelle a été la plus difficile de toute ma carrière. C'est contre nature de perdre son enfant, _continua le shérif_.

\- J'y serais passé si Stiles n'était pas venu me chercher. Vous avez des nouvelles d'Argent ?

\- Je l'ai eu mais il n'a rien trouvé, _répondit Malia_. Il y a bien des douilles sur place mais elles correspondent à plusieurs familles de chasseurs. Il va faire ses recherches et il revient vers nous.

\- Si c'est la guerre que veulent les chasseurs, ils vont l'avoir, _ajouta l'alpha_.

\- Scott, je ne veux pas de tuerie dans ma ville, _intervint le shérif_.

\- Ils nous massacrent les uns après les autres ! Je ne les laisserai pas faire, même si ça doit assombrir mon âme. Je le dois, à Stiles et à Lydia.

\- Soyez prudents, on a enterré assez de proches et d'amis pour le moment, _termina Mélissa_.

\- Quand pourra-t-il sortir de l'hôpital ?

\- Noah, il revient de loin, _dit Mélissa_.

\- Je sais mais je connais mon fils, il ne voudra pas rester ici. Je prendrais une infirmière à domicile s'il le faut.

\- Tu n'auras pas à le faire, _répondit-elle_. Je m'occuperai de faire ses soins. Aucun organe vital n'a été touché, je pense que d'ici deux jours, il pourra sortir.

\- En attendant, il faudra quelqu'un avec lui en permanence, que ça lui plaise ou non, _ajouta l'alpha_.

\- Je vais rester avec lui aujourd'hui, _dit Noah_.

* * *

Argent avait été choqué de la mort de Lydia. Encore une famille qui avait perdu son enfant, pensa-t-il. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment. Cela lui remémora la peine qu'il avait éprouvé lors de la perte d'Allison car même s'il était un chasseur qui avait appris à compartimenter ses émotions, il n'en était pas moins un père qui avait perdu sa fille. Il lui arrivait encore de vider une bouteille de bourbon le soir en regardant des photos d'Allison. L'assassinat de Lydia était d'autant plus sauvage qu'il était gratuit, sans aucune raison, quelle qu'elle soit. Il y passerait des jours et des nuits s'il le fallait mais il saurait qui était caché derrière tout ça. Il avait récupéré des douilles sur les lieux des fusillades. Elles appartenaient à quatre familles différentes de chasseurs. Pourquoi se mettaient-ils subitement à tuer tout ce qui touchait au surnaturel ? Et principalement à Beacon Hills ? Cela lui rappela étrangement la liste noire mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Cela ressemblait à une guerre ouverte entre les familles de chasseurs et les créatures surnaturelles du coin. Il se décida alors à contacter les familles en question mais aucun contact ne répondait. Il tenta alors une autre approche et contacta la matriarche du clan Calavera :

\- Bonjour Araya.

\- Christopher. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi je t'appelle.

\- Sois plus précis, tu veux. Nous avons plusieurs affaires en cours.

\- Pourquoi des chasseurs se mettent à tuer tout ce qui bouge à Beacon Hills ?

\- Disons que certaines familles sont faibles d'esprits et se sont laissées conduire par la vengeance.

\- Sais-tu qui est derrière tout ça ?

\- Non et je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Je règle déjà suffisamment de choses ici, ce n'est pas pour aller tuer des créatures chez toi.

\- Tu peux au moins me tenir au courant si tu apprends quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr Christopher. Au revoir.

Le fait qu'Araya ne lui ait pas répondu n'était pas de bon augure. Elle mentait, il en était sûr et certain. Elle devait forcément savoir qui était l'instigateur de cette boucherie mais il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle. Il allait devoir continuer à chercher par ses propres moyens.


	3. Chapter 3

L'état de Stiles s'étant amélioré, il avait pu sortir de l'hôpital deux jours après son opération. Le shérif avait ramené son fils en fin de soirée. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, il l'avait fait asseoir dans le salon :

\- Mets-toi ici, _dit-il en lui montrant le canapé_. Je vais te préparer à manger.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Fils, Mélissa m'a dit que tu n'as quasiment rien mangé à l'hôpital et que si elle n'avait pas fait du forcing, ils ne t'auraient pas laissé sortir. La condition, c'était que tu devais prendre soin de toi et je vais m'en occuper. Je vais te faire du poulet, je sais que tu adores ça.

\- Ça fait bien longtemps que tu n'as pas cuisiné pour moi.

\- C'est vrai, tu as pris l'habitude de le faire… enfin je ne t'ai pas vraiment laissé le choix non plus.

\- Sérieusement papa, laisse-tomber.

Noah n'eut pas l'opportunité de répondre qu'il vit son fils se lever et avancer lentement et douloureusement vers l'escalier pour aller dans sa chambre. Il l'entendit monter les marches les unes après les autres. Peu de temps après, Scott frappa à la porte de la maison Stilinski. Le shérif lui ouvrit :

\- Il a mangé quelque chose ?

\- Non.

\- Vous lui avez dit pour demain ?

\- Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

\- Laissez, je m'en occupe. Il est dans sa chambre ?

Noah hocha la tête et l'alpha monta, connaissant le chemin par cœur. Il allait devoir aborder un sujet qui n'avait rien de plaisant. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre et bien que n'ayant eu aucune réponse, il entra. Stiles était allongé sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, focalisé sur le plafond comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde. Scott s'approcha, prit la chaise et la plaça juste à côté du lit puis il posa sa main sur le bras de son meilleur ami. Voyant que la douleur était fortement présente, il n'hésita pas un instant à le soulager.

\- Merci, _dit Stiles en s'asseyant dans le lit_.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Ça va guérir.

\- Stiles… _commença Scott_. L'enterrement est demain.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller.

\- Je comprends, tu viens juste de sortir de l'hôpital.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça. Je ne m'en sens pas la force moralement.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ecoute, on va lui rendre hommage demain, tu ne peux pas ne pas y assister. C'était l'amour de ta vie, tu te dois d'être là sinon je peux te garantir que tu t'en voudras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. C'est certain, tu vas souffrir encore plus mais tu ne seras pas seul, je serai là, Malia et ton père aussi, on sera tous là pour t'épauler.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir le coup.

\- Bien sûr que tu tiendras le coup… Pour elle.

\- Si seulement je ne l'avais pas laissé seule… Elle serait encore en vie.

\- Arrête, tu es en train de refaire l'histoire. Tu ne sais pas comment ça se serait passé. Tu serais peut-être mort à sa place, ou bien vous y seriez passés tous les deux !

\- Ça n'aurait pas été plus mal. Au lieu de ça je suis là et elle, non. Et je vais devoir vivre avec ça.

\- Justement Stiles, tu es en vie alors vis pour elle. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu te morfondes et surtout pas que tu culpabilises pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable.

Au même instant, on frappa à la porte de la chambre. Le shérif entra avec un plateau.

\- Je vous ai préparé un truc à manger. Ce n'est pas de la grande gastronomie…

\- Papa, je t'avais dit que ce n'étais pas la peine.

\- Stiles, tu dois manger, tu es blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine et si tu veux tenir le coup demain, tu dois avaler quelque chose. Merci shérif.

\- De rien. Tiens, ce sont tes antibiotiques et tes antidouleurs, _ajouta-t-il en donnant les cachets à son fils_. Je vous laisse.

Le shérif regarda Scott et le remercia silencieusement d'insister pour que Stiles mange. Le jeune homme n'avala pas grand-chose mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Voyant que son ami commençait à fatiguer, Scott l'aida à se coucher :

\- Je viendrai te chercher demain avant d'aller à l'enterrement.

\- Non, j'irai avec mon père.

\- Ecoute, ma mère viendra te refaire tes pansements donc on ira tous ensemble. D'ici là, repose-toi.

Stiles se mit sur le côté, dos à Scott. Il savait que l'alpha ne voulait que l'aider mais à cet instant, il voulait se retrouver seul. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, il n'avait pas pu s'isoler mais il en avait besoin. Scott sortit, peiné de voir son meilleur ami dans cette détresse sentimentale. Il savait que les jours à venir seraient difficiles mais il serait là pour lui.

* * *

Le lendemain, Noah avait réussi, non sans mal, à faire avaler un café et quelques biscuits à son fils. Puis Mélissa était venue pour refaire les pansements de Stiles. Une fois faits, Noah entra dans la chambre de son fils. Ce dernier avait enfilé son pantalon mais pour le reste, il aurait du mal à le faire seul. Le sachant, le shérif avait pris le relais. Il avait mal en voyant son fils qui souffrait à cause de ses blessures. Il était si jeune et avait déjà trop souffert physiquement et psychologiquement. Il prit une chemise blanche et l'aida à la mettre. Le jeune homme était silencieux, jamais son père ne l'avait vu ainsi. Il ferma les boutons de la chemise puis il l'assit sur son lit. Il lui mit ses chaussures, tout comme quand il était enfant. Il se revit faire les mêmes gestes que pour l'enterrement de sa femme des années auparavant. Il lui mit sa veste puis replaça ce qui lui maintenait le bras en écharpe.

\- Voilà, tu es prêt. Tu veux te reposer encore un peu avant d'y aller ?

\- Papa ?

\- Oui fils.

\- Comment tu as fait quand maman est morte ?

Cette question acheva Noah. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de ses sentiments avec son fils suite à la perte de sa femme. Il avait toujours essayé de paraître fort devant lui pour ne pas qu'il voit à quel point il était dévasté de l'intérieur.

\- Quand ta mère est morte, une partie de moi est partie avec elle. Je l'aimais du plus profond de mon être.

\- Alors comment tu as fait pour surmonter ta peine ?

\- C'est grâce à toi. Je savais que j'avais mon petit bonhomme qui comptait sur moi et que je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et maintenant je suis là pour toi.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à tenir le coup.

\- Tu n'es pas seul. Laisse-nous t'aider.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez m'aider.

Noah avait tellement de peine de voir son fils si triste et désespéré. Il le prit alors dans ses bras protecteurs et son fils se laissa faire. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, le temps que les sanglots de Stiles se calment. Ce dernier finit par s'essuyer les yeux et se mit debout. Il savait ce qui l'attendait mais il n'avait pas le choix, il allait dire au revoir une dernière fois à l'amour de sa vie.

* * *

Stiles était entouré de Scott, Malia, Argent, Mélissa et son père. L'alpha était en permanence à ses côtés, non seulement pour le soutenir physiquement mais aussi moralement. Il savait que s'il souffrait trop à cause de ses blessures, il pouvait l'aider aussitôt quant à sa peine, il pouvait juste lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de l'église, le jeune homme croisa le regard de Natalie Martin, la mère de Lydia. Il craignait cet instant depuis un moment mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter. Il respira un bon coup et alla à sa rencontre.

\- Stiles, comment vas-tu ? _demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux_. J'en entendu dire que tu avais été aussi blessé.

\- Ça va aller Mme Martin, merci.

\- Merci d'être venu. Je sais que pour toi aussi c'est difficile.

Il ne put répondre qu'elle le prit dans ses bras. Elle le serra fort contre elle. Ce dernier se laissa faire, bien que ce ne fût pas sans douleur pour lui. Elle desserra leur étreinte, salua Mélissa et le shérif puis rentra dans l'église. Scott se mit derrière son ami et le soutint. Il avait vu qu'il peinait à tenir sur ses jambes seul. Il prit sa douleur puis il l'aida à avancer jusqu'au banc de l'église. Ils s'y assirent et assistèrent à la cérémonie. Sa mère et son père dirent quelques paroles et pendant ce temps, Stiles ne bougea pas ni ne pleura. Heureusement qu'il était blessé car sinon on lui aurait probablement demandé de dire quelques mots. La fin de la cérémonie arriva et tout le monde sortit. Stiles voulut rester encore quelques instants, seul. Il demanda aux autres de l'attendre dehors, ce que l'alpha avait d'abord refusé puis le shérif lui dit de le laisser faire. Une fois qu'il fut seul dans l'église, il se leva et se dirigea vers le cercueil qui était ouvert. Il fut bouleversé de la voir allongée comme si elle était simplement endormie. Il resta un moment à la regarder, à contempler le moindre de ses traits, sachant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il les voyait. Il posa alors sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il frémit en touchant sa peau qui était si froide, ce qui le ramena à la cruelle réalité de sa mort. Il se pencha, l'embrassa sur le front et lui dit :

\- Au revoir mon amour. On se reverra, je te le promets.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merci pour la review**_

* * *

Le soir même de la cérémonie, Stiles retrouva son père dans le salon :

\- Papa ?

\- Oui.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu m'apprennes à utiliser une arme.

\- Pourquoi ? _demanda Noah, suspicieux_.

\- Je vais intégrer le programme pré-FBI donc la moindre des choses est de savoir comment tirer, non ?

\- Tu n'entres là-bas que le mois prochain. Donne-toi d'abord le temps de guérir.

\- Je ne te demande pas de m'apprendre à tirer aujourd'hui mais disons que le temps que je récupère mes facultés, on peut apprendre la théorie ?

\- Je ne sais pas Stiles, tu dois te reposer.

\- Papa, j'apprendrais les rudiments des armes à feu que tu m'aides ou non. Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens. J'aurais juste voulu le faire avec toi.

Stiles commençait à se diriger vers sa chambre quand le shérif réagit.

\- Stiles, vient t'asseoir.

Le jeune homme marqua un arrêt puis se tourna vers son père. Ce dernier alla dans le garage puis revint avec un pistolet semi-automatique. Stiles se rapprocha donc et s'assit face à Noah.

\- Tu seras amené à utiliser des pistolets semi-automatiques comme celui-là. Je vais te montrer comment le démonter et le remonter. Pour les séances de tirs, tu n'en feras pas tant que tu n'es pas guéri, on est d'accord ?

\- Très bien.

Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit à démonter puis remonter cette arme. Le shérif savait que son fils avait une capacité à apprendre très rapidement et il put une nouvelle fois le constater. Au bout de trois essais ensemble, Stiles était en mesure de lui énumérer tous les éléments du pistolet et dans quel ordre les assembler. Noah n'était pas vraiment rassuré par cet engouement soudain des armes à feu cependant, il préféra lui servir de mentor que de le voir se renseigner ailleurs. De plus, il avait raison quand il disait que d'ici peu il intégrerait un programme l'obligeant à utiliser des armes à feu. Lui-même l'avait d'ailleurs poussé dans cette voie et maintenant, il devait en assumer les conséquences et puis au moins, cela lui changeait les idées. Toute distraction était bonne à prendre à partir de maintenant et celle-ci en était une parmi d'autres. Alors avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour son fils, il lui servirait de mentor.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Stiles sortit d'un rendez-vous à l'hôpital où on venait de lui retirer les fils suite à ses opérations. Il était encore un peu fébrile et son épaule était toujours douloureuse mais il allait enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Le soir-même, après les heures de travail de son père, il se rendit au poste de police. Noah était en train de boucler un dossier quand il vit son fils entrer :

\- Hey, tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Ouais, je suis tout neuf !

\- C'est vite dit !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie dit, c'est le médecin ! Me voici donc pour ma première séance de tir !

\- C'est peut-être un peu prématuré, tu n'as pas totalement cicatrisé encore…

\- Papa, je t'avais promis de ne rien faire tant que j'avais mes points de suture. Je ne les ai plus donc à toi de tenir ta promesse maintenant !

Le shérif fut obligé d'acquiescer et referma son dossier. Il emmena son fils au stand de tir derrière le poste de police qui était réservé aux officiers du poste. A cette heure tardive, l'endroit était désert. Noah sortit son arme :

\- Tu pourras t'entrainer ici, c'est sûr et tu ne crains rien. Cette arme n'a donc plus de secret pour toi d'un point de vue théorique. Tu te rappelles de la position pour tirer ? _dit-il alors que son fils hocha la tête._ Bien, je te montre et après c'est à toi. Tu mets ton corps en oblique, bras droit tendu, et ton bras gauche en soutien et par la même occasion pour protéger ton corps. Les jambes en appui pour le recul. Tu vises et tu tires, _finit-il en joignant le geste à la parole_. A toi.

Stiles se mit alors en position puis prit l'arme que son père lui proposait. Il respira calmement, puis visa et finit par tirer. Il avait mis dans le mille mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était la douleur provoquée par le recul de l'arme. Son épaule étant encore fragile, le recul raisonna dans tout son corps et il se figea une poignée de secondes avant de remettre le cran de sécurité. Le shérif vit bien que son fils souffrait et s'en inquiéta immédiatement :

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, c'était trop tôt ! Je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter !

\- Ça va aller, le recul m'a surpris, c'est tout. On recommence.

\- C'est hors de question. Tu n'es pas encore prêt ! Allez, on rentre.

Stiles rageait de ne pas pouvoir pratiquer plus longtemps le tir mais il savait que quand son père était dans cet état, il ne pourrait rien en tirer. Alors il le laissa faire et ils retournèrent ensemble à la maison. Mais Stiles n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre. Il avait suffisamment patienté comme ça et ce n'était pas une petite douleur à l'épaule qui allait le retenir ! Le lendemain, il prit soin d'éviter de passer devant le bureau de son père et se rendit au stand de tir. Connaissant bien l'officier qui était de garde sur place, il réussit à l'amadouer en lui expliquant qu'il serait agent du FBI d'ici quelques années et qu'il devait avant tout s'entraîner, avec l'accord de son père bien évidemment. L'officier ne chercha pas et le laissa entrer puis lui prêta même une arme. Le jeune homme, satisfait, s'était entraîné une bonne partie de l'après-midi. A cause de cet entraînement intensif, il avait l'épaule très douloureuse. Les cicatrices de ses blessures étant encore fraîches, les répercussions ne se firent pas attendre : elles s'étaient légèrement rouvertes mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'arrêter.

* * *

Après une semaine d'entraînement quotidien, il décida de rentrer chez lui et lorsqu'il arriva devant sa maison, il trouva Malia qui l'attendait. Il la rejoignit donc.

\- Hey, _commença-t-il_. Ça va ?

\- Tu ne réponds pas à mes messages alors je viens te voir, _répondit-elle tandis qu'ils entraient_.

\- Excuse-moi, je suis désolé, j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps dernièrement.

\- Stiles, pourquoi tu as du sang sur ton t-shirt ?

\- Oh merde.

\- Et tu sens la poudre d'arme à feu.

\- Excuse-moi.

Le jeune homme alla dans sa chambre et retira son t-shirt. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain, retira ses pansements souillés et prit des compresses. Quand il se retourna, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la coyote, ce qui le fit sursauter.

\- Nom de dieu Malia, tu m'as fait peur.

\- Tes cicatrices ne s'étaient pas refermées ?

\- J'ai un peu trop forcé ces derniers temps.

\- Laisse-moi faire, _dit-elle en prenant les compresses_.

Le jeune homme, fatigué, se laissa faire. Malia prit du désinfectant et nettoya les cicatrices puis elle fit deux pansements.

\- Tu vas me dire comment tu t'es fait ça ou je dois te torturer ?

\- J'ai décidé de m'entraîner au tir. D'ici peu j'irai dans un programme pré-FBI donc il fallait bien que j'apprenne à tirer un jour.

\- Stiles, que tu arrives à amadouer ton père avec une histoire bidon comme celle-là je le conçois, mais que tu la tentes avec moi, je suis limite vexée.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Que ton cœur bat anormalement vite ! Alors au nom de notre amitié, soit honnête.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin que je te le dise puisque tu connais la réponse, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je pense que je sais ce que tu prévois de faire.

\- C'est à cause de mes signaux chimiques ? Faut vraiment que je travaille ça…

\- En partie mais pas seulement. Je te connais, Stiles.

\- Et tu veux m'en empêcher ? _demanda-t-il en revenant dans sa chambre_.

\- Je devrais ?

Le jeune homme prit un t-shirt propre et regarda la coyote, quelque peu étonné de sa réponse. Il lui sourit, elle était pleine de surprises et cela lui fit du bien d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne le ménageait pas pour une fois. Il s'apprêtait à enfiler son t-shirt mais la douleur dans son épaule se réveilla et le fit gémir. Malia s'approcha de lui et prit immédiatement sa souffrance.

\- Merci.

\- Assis-toi, je vais te détendre l'épaule. Je suis plutôt douée de mes mains.

\- Oui, je m'en rappelle, _répondit-il tendrement_.

La fatigue l'emportant une nouvelle fois, il s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau et elle se plaça derrière lui puis commença à lui masser l'épaule. Il devait admettre que cela lui faisait un bien fou et lui détendait les muscles.

\- Tu es conscient que les tuer ne la ramènera pas ?

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai besoin de le faire, c'est viscéral.

\- Inutile de me l'expliquer, je comprends mais je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. L'absence de Lydia me suffit, je n'ai pas envie de subir la tienne aussi. Et même si on est que des amis, je m'inquiète pour toi.

Elle arrêta le massage et posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme. Il se leva donc, enfila son t-shirt et se plaça devant elle.

\- Ça va aller ma coyote girl, _dit-il simplement en la prenant dans ses bras_.

Malia adorait quand il l'appelait comme cela, il était le seul à le faire. Cependant, la réponse qu'il lui apporta n'était pas celle qu'elle aurait voulu entendre. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien et savait sa détermination, preuve en était ses cicatrices rouvertes ! Il desserra leur étreinte et la regarda.

\- Je sais qu'avec Argent vous cherchez les chasseurs. Où en êtes-vous ?

\- Stiles…

\- S'il te plait, _souffla-t-il_.

\- Nous allons nous réunir demain soir pour préparer un plan.

\- Vous avez trouvé où ils se cachent ?

\- On va surtout les piéger ! Scott fera l'appât.

\- Où se retrouve-t-on demain ?

\- Stiles…

\- Tu me crois incapable de vous trouver ?

\- Chez Argent, à 19h.

\- Merci.

\- Je vais te laisser, _finit-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers_.

\- A demain.

Elle l'observa un dernier instant et il lui sourit. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'arrêter, elle pouvait seulement l'accompagner et le protéger.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, Stiles s'était à nouveau entraîné au tir et à présent, il savait comment viser et faire mouche à tous les coups. Il était loin d'être aussi doué qu'un sniper mais cela suffirait pour ce qu'il voulait accomplir. La fin de la journée était vite arrivée. Il était 18 heures et dans une heure, il se retrouverait avec ses amis en train d'étudier un plan afin d'en finir avec ces chasseurs qui se prenaient pour des anges de la mort. Mais avant, il devait absolument faire une chose indispensable. Il se retrouva donc dans le cimetière, devant la tombe de Lydia :

\- Bonsoir mon amour. Je ne suis pas beaucoup venu te voir dernièrement, il faut dire que j'étais pas mal occupé… En fait, non. J'avais peur de me retrouver ici. Je n'arrive toujours pas à te mentir ! Tu as toujours eu ce don, tu me repérais à des kilomètres quand je mentais ! Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu me manques, _ajouta-t-il, les larmes aux yeux_. Quand je ferme les yeux le soir dans mon lit, je sens ta présence, je sens ton corps contre le mien, je pourrais presque entendre les battements de ton cœur ! Je me mets à te parler, comme si tu allais me répondre. L'autre jour, j'allais me faire à manger et je t'ai demandé ce que tu préférais que je te fasse jusqu'à ce que je reprenne mes esprits et que je voie que j'étais seul dans la cuisine. Je crois que je commence à perdre la tête. Si tu savais ce que je vais faire ce soir, tu m'en voudrais certainement mais je suis obligé, je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. Tu sais comme je suis quand je suis déterminé ! Ils doivent payer pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait, peu en importe le prix à payer ! Le plus difficile, ça risque d'être avec Scott. Il ne va pas comprendre ma façon d'agir, je m'y attends. Si tu avais été là, tu m'aurais résonné et puis… je n'aurais pas agi de la sorte ! Tu me connais, je suis rarement au cœur de l'action mais moi seul peut faire ce qui doit être fait. J'espère que Scott comprendra. Toi, tu me comprenais tout comme je voyais en toi. C'est ce qu'on appelle des âmes sœurs et c'est ce qu'on était. Bon, je dois y aller. Je t'aime mon amour.

Il fit un baiser sur sa main et la posa ensuite sur la pierre tombale de l'amour de sa vie. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. L'heure de la vengeance était arrivée.

* * *

L'heure arriva et la meute se rejoignit chez Argent. Scott n'était pas ravi de voir son ami mais il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il allait devoir le mettre au courant. Le chasseur fut aussi surpris de le voir :

\- Stiles, comment vas-tu ? _demanda-t-il_.

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer, nous ne sommes pas là pour échanger des civilités. Où en êtes-vous dans vos recherches ? _répondit le jeune homme tandis qu'Argent regardait l'alpha_.

\- Allez-y, dites-lui.

\- Hier, j'ai réussi à attraper un de ces chasseurs. Il fait partie d'une famille de chasseurs établie en Louisiane.

\- Ça fait une longue route juste pour tuer quelques loups garous. Qu'avez-vous appris de lui ? _continua Stiles._

\- Malheureusement pas grand-chose.

\- Où est-il ? _interrogea Malia_.

\- Suivez-moi.

Argent les emmena dans sa cave qui lui servait tout autant d'armurerie. Il les guida jusqu'à une cage qu'il avait construite pour l'occasion. L'homme capturé était assis, ligoté et bâillonné. Visiblement, Argent avait dû le malmener car il avait quelques ecchymoses sur le visage. Stiles le vit mais aperçut aussi l'arsenal d'Argent. Il s'en rapprocha et vit un pistolet similaire à celui qui lui avait servi à apprendre à tirer.

\- Donc en gros, vous n'avez rien appris ? _continua-t-il_.

\- Je sais juste qu'il est arrivé avec sa famille il y a quelques jours et que leur but était d'éliminer Scott et sa meute.

\- Mais vous ne savez toujours pas qui est derrière tout ça ?

\- Non, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché, _répondit Scott_.

\- Il est peut-être temps de passer un cran au-dessus.

Personne n'eût le temps de renchérir que Stiles prit le révolver, arma la culasse et se dirigea vers le chasseur puis retira son bâillon.

\- Qui est derrière tout ça ? _dit le jeune homme_.

\- Stiles ! _hurla Scott_.

\- Qui ? _cria Stiles_.

Voyant que l'homme ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer, Stiles tira dans le genou du prisonnier qui se mit à hurler. Scott bondit en direction de son ami quand ce dernier se plaça derrière le chasseur et pointa l'arme sous sa gorge.

\- Ok, ok ! _hurla le chasseur_.

Scott s'arrêta dans son élan. Il était complètement choqué du comportement de son meilleur ami. Jamais il ne se serait comporté de la sorte avant…

\- Alors ? _continua le jeune homme_.

\- Gérard… C'est Gérard Argent qui nous mène.

\- Pourquoi ? _demanda Scott_.

\- Il nous a démontré la vague de surnaturel qui touchait cette ville. On voulait y mettre fin et il connaissait un grand nombre de cibles.

\- Des cibles… _répéta doucement l'alpha_.

\- Comment on retrouve Gérard ? _demanda Argent_.

\- On ne trahit pas son camp ! Tu devrais le savoir !

\- J'en ai marre de jouer ! _dit Stiles_.

Ce dernier se plaça devant le chasseur et posa le canon de son arme sur l'entre-jambe du prisonnier.

\- Stiles, arrête, ce n'est pas toi ! _dit Scott_.

\- Si je suis comme ça c'est de la faute de ces bourreaux ! Tu vois, _dit-il au chasseur_ , j'avais une copine, l'amour de ma vie, et vous l'avez tué alors tu dois comprendre que je n'ai rien à perdre, pas même mon âme ! Donc si tu ne veux pas morfler, t'as intérêt à me répondre !

\- Tes amis t'arrêteront avant.

\- Avant que je t'explose ce que tu as entre les jambes, j'en doute. Alors réfléchis bien, mais vite.

\- Ok…

\- On t'écoute, _dit-il en appuyant son pistolet sur sa cible_.

\- Nous sommes deux familles en ville actuellement. On doit le retrouver dans son ancien entrepôt au sud de la ville, ce soir à 21 heures.

\- Ce qui nous laisse deux heures pour prévoir un plan, _ajouta Stiles_.

Ce dernier se redressa, rangea l'arme entre l'arrière son pantalon et sa ceinture puis scruta l'endroit. Il trouva un chiffon qu'il prit et qu'il serra autour de la blessure du chasseur. Il retourna vers l'armurerie suivit de ses amis.

\- Stiles, ce que tu as fait… _commença Scott_.

\- Nous a permis d'apprendre que Gérard est derrière ça et où le trouver. On ne joue plus Scott, il y a eu des morts et si on veut les arrêter, on doit se salir les mains.

\- Mais à quel prix ? _continua l'alpha_.

\- Peu importe. Et puis maintenant on va pouvoir avancer.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu savais utiliser les armes à feu, _dit Argent_.

\- Ça fait plusieurs semaines que je m'entraîne. Alors, c'est quoi le plan ?

\- Je vais essayer de les raisonner, _répondit le chasseur_.

\- Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

\- Stiles, laisse-le essayer, _réagit Scott_. On ne va pas leur foncer dans le tas ! Il faut être plus intelligent.

\- Je vais leur parler et si ça tourne mal, vous interviendrez.

\- Très bien, _dit Stiles, décidé à laisser faire Argent_.

\- Par contre, si tu es armé, tu vas aussi porter ça, _ajouta-t-il en lui donnant un gilet par balles_.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Scott et Malia peuvent guérir, pas toi, _finit-il alors que Stiles prit le gilet_.

Tandis que chacun se préparait de son côté, l'heure approchait. Argent avait dit à Stiles de conserver l'arme qu'il lui avait empruntée et lui avait donné plusieurs chargeurs supplémentaires, au cas où. Puis Scott se rapprocha de son meilleur ami :

\- Stiles, ce soir je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques inconsidérés. Ok ?

\- Je sais que tu veux me protéger Scott mais personne ne pourra m'arrêter.

\- Tu veux te venger à n'importe quel prix, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Quitte à ce que tes amis meurent au passage ?

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure me fait peur. Et si ta soif de vengeance nous mettait tous en péril ? Tu y as pensé à ça ?

\- Jamais je ne vous laisserais tomber, tu le sais.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître.

\- Désolé de ne plus être l'ami que tu as connu mais je n'ai pas voulu être comme ça.

\- On va arrêter Gérard, il n'est pas nécessaire de faire un massacre pour ça. Laisse-moi faire ! La justice sera rendue.

\- Et qui me rendra Lydia ? _demanda-t-il, furieux et les larmes aux yeux_.

\- Je sais que c'est dur, _répondit l'alpha pour l'apaiser_.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour t'en sortir lorsqu'Allison est morte ? _ajouta-t-il avec un ton désespéré_.

\- Grâce à toi, ma mère, mes amis.

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire sans elle. Cette vengeance, c'est tout ce qui me reste.

\- Tu m'as moi. Je te demande de me faire confiance une dernière fois, ok ?

Stiles s'essuya les yeux puis hocha la tête. L'alpha prit alors son meilleur ami dans les bras pour lui montrer tout son soutien et son amour fraternel.


	6. Chapter 6

_**C'est la fin de l'histoire teen wolf pour moi.**_

 _ **Merci pour les reviews.**_

 _ **Merci à ma béta.**_

* * *

Scott, Stiles, Malia et Argent arrivèrent à l'entrepôt. Trois véhicules se trouvaient déjà devant la porte principale :

\- Bien, je vais entrer et je vais essayer de les raisonner. Comme je vous l'ai dit, si ça tourne mal, vous intervenez.

\- Ça ne me plait pas que vous soyez en première ligne, _dit Scott_.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, on ne peut pas foncer dans le tas. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais gérer Gérard.

\- Très bien, Malia, tu te mets à la sortie de secours.

\- Il y a une benne à ordure derrière, _ajouta Argent_. Si on te donne le signal, tu la mets devant la porte et ils seront obligés de passer par la porte principale.

\- Entendu, _répondit-elle._

\- Stiles, tu es avec moi, _rétorqua Scott_. J'aurai besoin de renfort s'ils se précipitent tous dehors. Évite d'en tuer.

\- Ok. Je ne vous demanderai qu'une chose.

\- Laquelle ? _demanda Scott_.

\- Ne le laissez pas s'échapper, _conclut Stiles_.

Tous acquiescèrent. Ils se mirent en place et Argent entra. A peine eut-il passé la porte que tous les chasseurs dans la place se retournèrent vers lui, arme à la main. Mais cela ne l'intimida pas pour autant et il continua d'avancer jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Je doute que ce soit nécessaire, _dit Argent_. Si vous savez compter, vous êtes en surnombre par rapport à moi seul. Je suis venu pour discuter.

\- Ah ! Christopher ! C'est ça ton problème, tu discutes trop et tu n'agis pas assez !

\- Gérard, toujours autant impétueux ! On ne te refera pas. Vous pouvez peut-être baisser vos armes, non ? … Baissez-les ! _hurla-t-il ne voyant pas de réaction_.

\- Oh ! On dirait presque que tu es un homme, _ajouta le vieil homme tandis que les chasseurs baissaient et rangeaient leurs armes._

\- Pourquoi as-tu lancé ces tueries ? Et notre code, qu'en faites-vous ?

\- Ça fait longtemps que toutes ces créatures ne sont plus pacifiques ! Regarde le nombre de morts qu'il y a dans ce comté depuis que le pouvoir du néméton a été ravivé ! Nous devons y mettre fin.

\- Et vous, vous le suivez sans réfléchir ?

\- Il n'a pas tort, _intervint un chasseur_.

\- Lucas, tu étais pourtant sensé ! Tuer toutes les créatures surnaturelles sans te poser la moindre question, sans éprouver le moindre remords, tu en es capable ? _dit Argent_.

\- Assez ! _hurla Gérard_. Tu es avec ou contre nous Christopher ?

\- Tu connais ma réponse. Contrairement à toi, j'ai des principes et je suivrai le code établi par ma fille.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent se protéger eux-mêmes.

Scott comprit à cet instant que les choses allaient virer au drame. Il regarda son ami qui comprit aussitôt et ils se dirigèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Malia, elle aussi, saisit qu'elle devait agir et fit ce qui était prévu pour condamner l'issue de secours puis rejoignit ses amis. Les chasseurs ne se posèrent pas longtemps de question et sortirent leurs armes puis lorsqu'ils aperçurent Malia et Scott sous leur forme de loup-garou, ils firent feu sans sommation. Stiles et Argent se mirent à couvert mais ils avaient ouvert le feu pour soutenir leurs amis. Le chasseur dit au jeune homme lesquels neutraliser et ainsi ils purent s'organiser et réduire considérablement le nombre de leurs attaquants. Malia et Scott avaient décidé de s'attaquer aux chasseurs à mains nues, au milieu des balles qui fusaient autour d'eux. Stiles, malgré l'ambiance de western, gardait Gérard dans son champ de vision, qui s'était réfugié derrière plusieurs autres chasseurs. Il pensa que cela était un comportement digne d'un lâche. Il continuait de protéger ses amis quand il perdit le vieil homme des yeux. Ce dernier paniqua, voulant à tout prix qu'il paie pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Il regarda autour de lui et l'aperçut se dirigeant vers la seule sortie du bâtiment. Il ne perdit pas un instant et se mit à sa poursuite.

Gérard se dépêcha de sortir de ce bâtiment qui l'aurait mené à sa perte et pesta d'avoir échoué dans sa mission. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son véhicule quand il entendit qu'on l'appelait. Il n'y prêta pas attention en premier lieu puis une balle lui frôla l'oreille, ce qui l'arrêta immédiatement. Il se retourna alors.

\- Lâchez votre arme !

\- Oh, Stilinski ! Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? Hein ? Me tuer peut-être ?

\- Ne me tentez pas. Posez votre arme à terre ! _hurla-t-il_.

\- Très bien, _répondit-il en joignant le geste à la parole_. Et maintenant ? Tu vas tuer un homme désarmé ?

\- Vous avez bien tué Lydia et elle non plus n'était pas armée !

\- Il n'y avait rien de personnel, voyons ! C'était une banshee. Elle vous aurait tous prévenu et ma tâche aurait été plus laborieuse.

Stiles sentait la colère et la haine monter en lui en entendant ces paroles. Il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la gâchette, ce que remarqua Gérard qui ne paraissait plus si serein :

\- Stiles, je n'ai rien contre toi, tu as juste choisi le mauvais camp ! Ils ne peuvent t'apporter que du malheur ! Combien de morts y a-t-il eu à cause d'eux ? Combien de cas surnaturels ton père a-t-il dû gérer sans jamais rien pouvoir faire ?

\- Laissez mon père en dehors de ça !

\- Ne crois-tu pas qu'il sera le prochain ? Il sera un dommage collatéral dans ces histoires liées au surnaturel ! Combien de fois a-t-il frôlé la mort à cause de cela ? Ose me dire que tu ne t'es jamais inquiété pour lui ?

\- Je vous ai dit d'arrêter de parler de mon père ! _cria-t-il_.

\- Très bien. Que vas-tu faire alors ?

\- Il me semble qu'on a commencé quelque chose vous et moi, qu'on a jamais fini !

Gérard le regarda troublé puis il vit Stiles lâcher son arme et se rapprocher de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit qu'il se prit un uppercut directement sur la joue gauche, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il se retrouva avec un genou à terre et se mit à sourire.

\- C'est marrant peut-être ? _demanda le jeune homme_.

\- On dirait que tu es devenu un homme ma parole ! Alors agissons comme des hommes !

Gérard, ayant remarqué le gilet par balles sous la chemise de Stiles, savait où frapper et envoya son poing dans le flan de son adversaire. Ce dernier ne s'y était pas attendu et en eut le souffle coupé. Toutefois, Gérard ne perdit pas un instant pour lui envoyer un autre coup sur la tempe gauche, ce qui sonna légèrement Stiles mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas aller et se releva d'un coup en frappant au visage le vieil homme d'un revers du poing. Gérard encaissa cependant et envoya un violent coup de pied dans le torse de Stiles qui fut projeté en arrière et retomba lourdement sur le dos, à côté de son arme. Il ne perdit pas un instant, s'en saisit et se redressa pour mettre en joug son opposant mais une fois fait, il s'aperçut que Gérard en avait fait tout autant de son côté. Soudain, il entendit Scott l'appeler derrière lui. Ce dernier était à quelques mètres d'eux. Ce qui se passa ensuite arriva très vite. Il vit Gérard, qui le visait jusqu'à présent, changer de cible et se focaliser sur Scott. Stiles savait que Gérard ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de tuer son meilleur ami, il en rêvait depuis tant d'années ! Il fut obligé d'agir vite, se mettant donc dans la ligne de mire et deux coups de feu retentirent.

Scott n'était qu'à un mètre de son meilleur ami quand il vit que ce dernier avait fait mouche et avait mis une balle entre les deux yeux de Gérard. L'alpha fut étonné de voir que son ami savait si bien viser et s'apprêtait à le remercier, conscient que le vieil homme avait prévu de l'éliminer, quand il s'approcha de lui mais se stoppa aussitôt. Il vit Stiles, appuyer sa main sur son cou, d'où une grande quantité de sang était en train de s'écouler. Scott comprit que Stiles, se mettant ainsi dans la ligne de mire, s'était pris une balle pour le sauver. Le jeune homme le regarda, sous le choc et manqua de s'écrouler, si son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Scott saisit le corps de Stiles et le posa doucement à terre, tout en appuyant à son tour sur la plaie sanguinolente. L'alpha était complètement paniqué de voir une telle quantité de sang émaner du corps de Stiles. Au même moment, Malia et Argent les rejoignit.

\- Aidez-moi ! _hurla Scott_.

Mais Argent vit où la plaie se trouvait et visiblement, la carotide avait été touchée. En voyant le manque d'activité du chasseur, Scott comprit qu'il n'avait plus qu'une option.

\- Je vais te mordre et tu vas guérir.

\- Scott… _dit Stiles difficilement_.

\- Je suis là, je vais m'occuper de toi, laisse-moi faire.

\- Non.

\- C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Scott… non.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, on n'aura pas le temps de t'emmener à l'hôpital.

\- Je… sais, _murmura-t-il en souriant tandis qu'un filet de sang coula de sa bouche_.

\- On n'a pas le temps Stiles, laisse-moi faire !

\- Scott…

\- Quoi ? _demanda-t-il paniqué et en pleurs_.

\- Laisse-moi… partir.

\- Non, c'est hors de question, tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ça.

\- Je veux… la… rejoindre.

\- Ne me demande pas ça, tu n'as pas le droit ! _continua-t-il difficilement, la gorge serrée à cause de ses larmes._

\- S'il te plait… mon frère.

Malia se tenait contre Argent, elle aussi en pleurs. Le chasseur, quant à lui, malgré son expérience dans la dissimulation de ses émotions, avait tout autant la boule au ventre de voir ce gamin aux portes de la mort. Il en avait vu bien trop à son goût, y compris sa propre fille. Scott les regarda alors, comme pour obtenir de l'aide afin de sauver son meilleur ami mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas aller à l'encontre de sa décision. Il savait que Stiles, depuis la perte de Lydia, ne vivait plus, il survivait, certainement dans le but, inconsciemment, de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Il savait qu'il devait le laisser partir mais cela lui faisait terriblement mal. Il comprit malgré tout, qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Il ferma ses yeux un instant, refoula quelques larmes, et regarda le jeune homme.

\- Je t'aime, mon frère, _finit-il par dire_.

\- Merci.

Stiles plongea son regard dans celui de Scott, lui sourit puis s'éteignit pour rejoindre l'amour de sa vie.


End file.
